Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel and particularly relates to a touch panel with fewer pins.
Description of Related Art
As the touch technology matures, touch panel is widely used in a variety of electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and smart wearable devices. In recent years, touch panel is further used in large-sized electronic products, such as All In One (AIO) computers, electronic whiteboards, video conferencing systems, and so on.
As the size increases, however, the touch panel requires more channels for transmitting signals. For the same reason, the number of pins needed for touch detection also increases with the size of the touch panel. The more pins are disposed, the more touch chips need to be used. It not only increases the production costs of the touch panel and the load of hardware but also lowers the update rate. Therefore, how to reduce the number of pins required for touch detection is an issue that needs to be addressed in this field.